New Live of The Ninja
by zipurkhurosaki
Summary: Kesalahan jutsu yang di lakukan oleh Yondaime Hokage dalam memperbaiki ulang segel Kyuubi membuat Naruto terjebak dalam waktu yang berbeda, hingga akhirnya Naruto terlempar ke tempat dimana para makhluk supernatural berada.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Menurut Ana, Manga Naruto adalah manga terbaik di dunia sejak SD sampai sekarang ini, Ana soalnya Naruto Lovers, hehehe. Kini, manga ini tinggal menyisakan 1 chapter lagi kalau tidak salah. Menurut kabar yang beredar 10 november nich manga akan tamat, Ana benar-benar kagak rela. Tapi seperti kata pepatah ''Ada awal pasti ada akhir.'' bukan?

Akhirnya dengan segala pemikiran bebal dan gak jelas dalam mencari ide untuk chapter 3 story 'Dragon_Slayer' , Ana malah ''memimpikan Naruto ketika bertarung dengan Pain.'' Suer dah!..

Hem!...Ana akhirnya memilih buat fic crosoover Naruto lagi. Meskipun begitu, Ana akan memfokuskan fanfic ini sama 'Dragon Slayer' dulu.

Oh ya!...Ana pastiin akan jalanin keduanya. Ana juga berharap reader juga senang dan mau mereview fic gaje sekaligus nyleneh ini..

**Warning:**

**Mungkin gaje, abal, alur gak jelas, OC/ OOC, serta typo ( pasti ).**

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High School DxD milik pengarangnya masing-masing. [Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi]

Douzo yonde kudasai!...

**-OoO-**

**New Live of the Ninja**

**Chapter 1**

**[Kyuubi no Jinchuriki]**

Konoha...

Sebuah desa yang di bentuk oleh 2 legenda shinobi 'Hashirama' pemimpin klan Senju, serta 'Madara' pemimpin klan Uchiha, sebuah desa Daun Tersembunyi [Hi no Kuni] yang sejak dahulu mendapat julukan sebagai desa terkuat dari 5 negara besar di seluruh elementral shinobi, desa yang sangat indah, di kelilingi pepohonan yang rindang, hingga menambah kesan asri bagi penduduk maupun ninja yang bermukim di wilayah itu.

Kini...

Tidak tampak lagi desa hijau nan indah serta menyejukan itu, desa itu kini hancur, puing-puing bangunan rata dengan tanah, seakan menandakan betapa mengerikannnya serangan yang bahkan mampu meluluhlantakan desa itu, tidak sampai di situ, puluhan, tidak- bahkan ratusan shinobi gugur melawan salah seorang pemimpin 'Akatsuki' itu, kekuatan yang setara dewa dengan mata legendarisnya 'Rinnegan', mata yang melambangkan 'dewa' dari sang pencipta 'Nishu' sekaligus sang juru selamat dunia 'Ootsutsuki Hagoromo' yang lebih terkenal akan sebutan Legendanya [Rikudou Sannin].

Akatsuki yang mengaku bernama Pain itu memporak-porandakan desa nan indah itu karena ingin menunjukan rasa sakit dan penderitaan bagaimana rasanya jadi korban perang dari negara-negara besar yang berperang, namun itu hanya selingan emosi sesaat, karena dalam misi ini dia hanya mempunyai satu tujuan, yaitu menangkap jinchuriki sekaligus pemilik 'Kyuubi no Yoko' biju terkuat dari kesembilan biju 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Dia tersenyum lebar, Kini harapannya hampir terwujud, pemuda yang di carinya kini muncul di depannya, saat dia baru selesai meluluhlantakan desa Konoha yang dulu turut menghancurkan desanya dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 2 itu.

Debu hasil kehancuran itu perlahan menipis dan akhirnya menghilang, menampilan pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kuning beriris horizontal, dia mengenakan jubah dengan aksen jilatan api di bawahnya, berdiri di atas para katak kuchiyose Myobokuzan.

"Ma, kenapa kau tidak mensummon kami ke Konoha?" Fukasaku, katak Myobokuzan yang melatih langsung senjutsu kepada sang 'Gamma Sannin' serta Naruto berucap pelan pada katak di depannya yang sedang terbang.

"Lihatlah dengan teliti Pa?, ini adalah Konoha. Dan aku tahu siapa yang mampu melakukan kehancuran ini, ini adalah cakra yang sama saat kita berada di punggung Jiraiya, dia telah datang." Shima, katak myobokuzan yang mensummon mereka mengatakan kebenarannya pada Fukasaku bahwa ini adalah ulah 'Akatsuki'.

Uzumaki Naruto...

...apa yang di lihatnya saat ini membuatnya sangat marah, desa tempat kelahirannya, desa yang dulu pernah di pimpin oleh Hokage ke 4, Hokage yang sangat dia hormati, desa yang dia bersumpah untuk melindunginya hingga akhir hayat, kini telah...

...HANCUR...

Matanya menatap tajam orang berjubah awan merah yang berada di depannya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." salah satu Pain di udara mensummon para Pain yang keluar dan langsung mendarat di samping Pain Tendou.

#Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap.

"Lengkap, keenam Pain telah berkumpul." ucap sang kata berjengot Fukasaku.

#Tap,,,Tap,,,Tap.

"Tsunade." ucap Fukasaku.

"Hokage-sama." Anbu Konoha yang ada di dekat sang Hokage menatap khawatir akan keadaan sang Godaime yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Hokage Konoha itu menatap tajam akatsuki di depannya.

"Kau menghancurkan berlian dalam permata, desaku, impian pendahuluku, serta harapanku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!, Pain, aku bersumpah atas nama Hokage." Tsunade berdiri dengan lelahnya meskipun mengucapkan kata yang menandakan semangatnya tidak luntur, dia telah kehabisan cakra.

"Akhirnya kau sedikit paham akan rasa sakit, Hime. Namun urusanku tidak denganmu, urusanku adalah. .." Pain Gakido melesat maju berniat menyerang sang Hokage namun...

#Brraaakkk...

"DENGANKU KAN!..."

Naruto yang telah berhasil menguasai senjutsu menghancurkan salah satu dari keenam Pain dengan sekali pukulan, iris horizontalnya menatap tajam ke depan.

"Na...Naruto." Tsunade berucap pelan, dia melihat background Yondaime Hokage dan Jiraya pada punggung Naruto.

"Hokage Konoha tidak perlu bertarung dengan orang seperti dia, duduklah santai sambil menikmati minuman teh mu, Nek!.." Naruto berucap tegas, hal yang selalu ia tekankan pada setiap dirinya dalam pertarungan. Latihan kerasnya selama ini akan dia buktikan pada saat ini, melawan sang Akatsuki.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade berucap, meski Naruto telah menguasai senjutsu dia sedikit sangsi akan kekuatan Naruto yang bahkan Jiraiya tak mampu melawan pemimpin Akatsuki itu.

"Gamakichi!"

#Tap.

"Bawalah Tsunade no Baacan, serta jauhkan warga desa dari sini, biar aku yang mengambil alih pertarungan ini, akan sulit bila bertarung sambil melindungi mereka."

"Hai."

"Istirahatlah Nek, biar aku yang urus." ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh, kalimat yang dia keluarkan mengisyaratkan tidak adanya penolakan. Tsunade terkejut akan ucapan Naruto, bocah yang selalu hiperaktif serta bertingkah bodoh itu kini menjelma bagaikan Semut yang berubah menjadi Singa, kalimat tegas yang sama seperti perintah Sandaime dikala serius dalam pertarungan. Kali ini sang Hokage menyerah, mempercayakan pada generasi berikutnya, salah satunya kepada pemuda yang kini telah dia anggap adiknya sendiri, terlebih dia telah mempercayakan impian dan harapannya pada anak rambut kuning putra sang Yondaime itu.

"Baiklah tapi bawalah Katsuyu, dia punya informasi tentang Pain." ucap Tsunade.

#Tap.

"Bersembunyilah di balik jubah Naruto." Fukasaku mendarat di gulungan yang di bawa Naruto.

"Hai."

'Sekarang aku sudah bisa menguasai energi alam, aku bisa merasakan cakra mereka. Di saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan sesuatu hal kepadanya, dan juga, di manakah Kakashi-Sensei di saat genting seperti ini, (Naruto yang tidak merasakan cakra sang guru akhirnya mengerti) jadi begitu?'

"Pergilah sekarang Gamakichi!"

"Hai." Setelah mendengar perintah Naruto, Gamakichi langsung pergi, sambil membawa sang Hokage. diikuti para Anbu yang berada di situ.

Setelah Naruto tiba di depan Pain, dia meminta sang Hokage untuk istirahat serta tidak ada yang menganggu pertarungannya.

**~OoO~**

Kini Naruto bertarung, saling jual beli jutsu, meskipun dia telah menguasai 'Sage Mode Bijaksana' [Sannin Mode] , pemimpin Akatsuki itu seakan tak bergeming, sambil tetap bertarung, Akatsuki itu mengatakan siapa dia dan apa tujuannya.

Gemuruh emosi langsung meledak dalam tubuhnya bagaikan menyayat hati seorang pemuda Uzumaki itu, nafsu membunuh yang dia keluarkan seakan membekukan apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan tujuan 'aneh' yang di katakan oleh Pain kepadanya, dia membunuh guru Naruto, orang yang telah Naruto anggap sebagai sosok 'panutan dalam jalan ninjanya' hanya untuk pembalasan dendam.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

"Aku tahu, jadi kau telah menjadi seorang Sannin, sama seperti guru Jiraiya"

"Guru Jiraiya?" beo Naruto.

"Aku juga dilatih olehnya, dia adalah guru pertamaku, yang membuat kita menjadi saudara seperguruan...sebagai sesama murid kita harus bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Guru kita merindukan kedamaian." Ucap Pain Tendou.

"Jangan kau buat aku tertawa! Lihatlah apa yang telah kau perbuat, ...temanku, waliku, guruku, serta desaku setelah semua yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah kau sebut ini kedamaian." ucap Naruto marah, mata kuningnya menatap tajam ke arah Pain.

"Kau tidak melihat pepohonan dalam hutan...

... kau tidak mengerti arti kedamaian." ucap Pain tenang.

Dengan membuat tiga bunshin. Tangan kanannya mengacung ke atas, perlahan tapi pasti, pusaran angin membentuk sebuah shuriken dengan suara berderit seperti jet terbang mulai terbentuk di tangannya.

#ngiiiinnggg...

"Jutsu yang mengerikan. Pa, apa kau yang mengajari Naruto teknik itu?" ucap Shima yang berdiri tidak jauh dari area pertarungan.

"Tidak ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya." jelas Fukasaku pada Shima.

''Naruto boy apa itu teknikmu, sejak kapan kau belajar jutsu itu?''

"Ini adalah hasil latihanku yang lain, dengan perpaduan Senjutsu, cakranya bisa terkendali dengan mudah." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sang kodok, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok di depannya.

"Kematianmulah yang akan memimpinku untuk membawa kedamaian." sang pemilik mata Dewa itu mengatakan dengan pelan.

"Sudah ku katakan, untuk menutup mulutmu brengsek!"

''Fuuton: RasenShuriken.''

Serangan jutsu S-rank dengan daya hancur tinggi melesat cepat ke arah pemilik mata Dewa itu.

#Duuuaaaarrr!...

Gemuruh serangan penghancur level tinggi itu menghasilkan ledakan kawah yang besar, saat asap menipis kemudian menghilang, terlihatlah seorang pemimpin Akatsuki berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun, namun jutsu penghancur itu memusnahkan para Pain yang kini hanya tinggal 3 orang.

"Deidara benar, Jinchuriki Kyuubi memang keras kepala." ucap Pain

Baru mendarat di tanah, Naruto sudah hampir dilahap burung Bangau jika tidak melompat. Dia menahan serangan Pain Chikusodo dengan kunainya.

#Trank...trank...trank.

Sementara para Katak sibuk dengan hewan kuchiyose, Naruto merasakan Senjutsunya hampir habis terbukti dengan menurunnya intensitas serangan yang dilancarkan pada Pain Chikusodo.

"Sepertinya jutsu tadi menguras Senjutsumu ya?" ucap Pain Tendo yang mengamati jalannya pertarungan.

'Dua Rasenshuriken dalam mode Senjutsu adalah batasku, Oh sial. tapi aku harus mengalahkan yang satu ini.' Naruto mengumpat akan keadaan yang membuatnya terjepit.

"Pa, kau tahu kan, apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Ya, kita akan mematahkan penglihatan Rinnegan Pain dengan genjutsu" ucap sang katak Fukasaku.

Fukasaku pun memberi perintah pada Gamabunta agar menelan Naruto beserta Pain yang melawannya. Saat rencana dimulai, Shima terbang tinggi ke atas dan menggunakan jutsunya pada Naruto dan Pain sang pengguna kuchiyose.

"Senpo: FuutonSunabokori." Shima menggeluarkan sejumlah besar angin dari mulutnya dan menutupi Pain dan Naruto.

#Buuaak, buuaakk, buuaak.

Sementara Pain tendo melihat pain yang tadi bertarung dengan Naruto.

'Dimana dia?' pikirnya

Pain yang berada dalam mulut sang ketua katak pun mendapat serangan tak kasat mata karena dalam keadaan gelap, hingga pada akhirnya...

"Rasenrangan."

Dua rasengan bercampur energi alam mengenai telak perut sang Pain dan langsung mati tergeletak.

#Bofff...

Asap keluar dari mulut sang katak.

'Dimulutnya.' Pain Tendo akhirnya tahu jika Pain Chikusodo berada di dalamnya karena sesaat kemudian Pain Chikusodo keluar beserta orang yang satunya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Sepertinya senjutsumu telah habis."

"hah...hah...hah, kau benar."

Naruto mundur ke belakang untuk memulai sage modenya, namun sialnya dia telah di hadang Pain yang mendarat di depannya.

#Tap.

"Kuso!.." umpat Naruto.

"Kemarikan gulunganmu Naruto boy, aku yang akan melakukannya." ucap Fukasaku

Naruto pun melemparkan gulungan dan kembali bertarung.

#Braak, buk, prank, braak

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya Gaki." ucap gamabunta sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Aku akan masuk mode sage, menyingkirlah, aku tidak ingin kalian terkena RasenShuriken."

"Gyaku kuchiyose no Jutsu." Fukasaku menempelkan telapak tangannya pada gulungan itu, dan kemudian klon Naruto muncul darinya.

"Sekarang lepaskan jurusmu Naruto boy."

Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang hingga akhirnya dia menutup mata dan...

#Prank

Naruto menghancurkan batangan hitam di tangan pain dan menendangnya hingga terlempar jauh.

**~OoO~**

Kini Naruto jatuh menelungkup di tanah dengan batangan hitam yang menancap di hampir seluruh tubuhnya, Sannin Modenya telah habis.

Dia terkulai lemah, sambil mendengarkan ocehan Pain padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa diduga, gadis berambut indigo muncul di belakang Pein, berniat membunuhnya dengan 'jyuuken' jutsu seni beladiri klannya [Hyuuga] , akan tetapi sepertinya serangan itu dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh sang Akatsuki.

"Bantuan, ya?" kata Pain Tendou

"Takkan ku biarkan kau menyentuh bahkan jarimu pada Naruto-kun lagi!" Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu sehingga membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main, tidak ada rasa takut yang memancar dari wajah ayunya, melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto-kunnya, pemuda yang kini juga melihat ke arahnya, iris lavender itu kini kembali menatap tajam Pain yang ada di depannya.

"Hinata?..., apa yang kau lakukan, di sini berbahaya, cepatlah pergi!, dia bukan tandinganmu!" Sang Uzumaki itu mengatakannya dengan nada khawatir, dia tidak ingin ada orang yang terluka karena melindunginya, itulah 'motto' jalan ninjanya sejak misi pertama dulu ke 'Nami no Kuni' sesuatu hal yang selalu menjadi pantangan dalam kehidupan ninjanya. Karena itulah dia berlatih dengan keras agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Namun kini, gadis di depannya membuat tameng hidup dengan nyawanya sendiri, seakan dia siap mati kapan saja untuk pemuda berkumis kucing itu.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat egois!..." Hinata mengangguk mantap, dia tak menghiraukan perintah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan, apa yang kau lakukan, di sini berbahaya, cepatlah pergi!..." Naruto tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran gadis itu, dengan santainya dia mengangguk, seakan siap mati kapan saja, pemuda yang kini tertelungkup dengan besi hitam yang menancap di tubuhnya tertegun sekaligus tersentak ketika mendengar jawaban gadis lavender setelahnya.

"Aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri..., aku selalu menanggis dan menyerah..., aku hampir saja berjalan ke arah yang salah..., tapi kau menunjukanku jalan yang benar Naruto-kun, aku selalu mengikutimu..., menginginkan dekat denganmu..., aku ingin berjalan bersamamu..., aku ingin bersama denganmu..., karena aku...

'MENCINTAIMU.''

Setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya secara dramastis yang telah dia pendam sejak lama, dia melesat ke arah Pain Tendou dengan teknik barunya.

Naruto tertegun, matanya membulat sempurna, tubuhnya bergetar, ada perasaan mendesir dalam tubuhnya...,

Entahlah...

...dia tak tahu...

... dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, sesosok gadis yang di katakannya 'aneh' olehnya dulu, menyatakan perasaannya di saat yang tidak pernah dia kira, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, gadis Hyuuga itu rela mati mempertaruhkan nyawannya.

'Hinata!...'

"JUHO SOSHIKEN!" kedua tangan hinata terselubungi pendar cakra biru berbentuk Singa, sesaat kemudian dia menerjang maju melawan Pain, Naruto melihat, semua pukulannya tidak mengenainya, bahkan seincipun.

'Hinata...apa yang kau lakukan.'

Naruto tak tahu bagaimana, dia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena batangan hitam yang menancap tubuhnya.

Serangan terakhir yang di layangkan gadis indigo itu di tahan dengan sangat mudah, Pain pun mementalkan Hinata ke udara, dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah, dengan perlahan langkah kakinya mendekati gadis itu, kemudian tanpa ampun dia menancapkan batangan hitam ke tubuhnya, darah segar perlahan muncul dari tubuh gadis itu.

"HINATAAA!..."

"Ini sama seperti...orang tuaku di bunuh ninja Konoha...di depan mataku...cinta melahirkan pengorbanan...yang kemudian melahirkan kebencian."

Naruto membenci ini, inilah pertama kalinya dia di lindungi oleh seorang gadis, kini entah di ketahuinya masih hidup atau tidak.

'Hinata...mengapa?' pandangannya kosong, dia melihat darah yang mengalir dari gadis itu,

#jduuk...jduuk...jduuk

Mata yang dulu menenangkan dan selalu bersinar terang kini berubah dari biru langit seluas samudra serta menyejukan menjadi merah vertikal menyeramkan, perlahan aura semerah darah keluar dari tubuhnya, bagaikan meteor jatuh, muncul hingga menembus awan, aura kehancuran yang membuat kawah besar di sekelilingnya.

#Blaaaarrrr,,,,,

Seakan merespon apa yang menjadi inangnya, ledakan cakra keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Seakan menjawab orang yang sekarang berada di depannya, dia meraung dengan keras,

#Grrrooooaaarrrr,,,,,

"Itulah manusia, saat kau berusaha untuk saling memahami satu sama lain, saat itulah kau akan ikut menanggung kebenciannya."

"Shinra Tensei."

#Braaakkk!...

#Grooooaaaar...

Seakan terkena serangan tak kasat mata, Kyuubi mini itu menghantam bebatuan hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyuubi membalasnya dengan bola hitam yang keluar dari mulutnya, kehancuran dari bom biju mini itu menghasilkan kawah besar.

'Bagus Naruto, keluarkan semua kebencianmu, hancurkan segalanya, aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu.'

Dia mengerang, meraung keras, seakan merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sang jinchuriki bangkit kembali, ekor yang menandakan seberapa kuat seekor bijupun kini bertamah menjadi tujuh. Mereka bertarung hingga menjauh dari desa, sang biju menghancurkan apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya dalam upaya mengejar sang target.

' Aku akan mengambil biju dalam tubuhmu sekarang...

...Uzumaki Naruto!...'

"Chibaku Tensei"

Pain mengeluarkan bola hitam kecil dari tangannya, kemudian seakan seperti pusat titik galaxy dalam tata surya, bola hitam itu semakin membesar, tanah, pohon, batu di pijakan bumi hancur dan tertarik medan gravitasi dari bola hitam itu.

Jutsu yang pernah di gunakan sang Rikudou untuk menyegel 'Jyuubi' kini di gunakan untuk kedua kalinya, tak tanggung-tanggung, biju terkuat 'Kyuubi' pun langsung tertarik ke dalam pusat gravitasi itu.

#Groooaaarrrr...

Raungan kehancuran nan mengerikan sang Jinchuriki menggema dalam kurungan berbentuk Bulan itu.

#Duuaaarrrr...

'Apa berhasil.' Pain Tendou melihat ke arah tempat sang biju yang kini tertangkap di dalamnya.

Tidak jauh dari area itu, dari balik pohon tempat pertarungan 'Sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Pain Rikudou' keluarlah sebuah pusaran dan membentuk wujud setelahnya, di sampingnya makhluk hitam-putih muncul dari pohon. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Tobi?", tanya mahluk itu pada seseorang di sampingnya. "Aku akan mengeluarkan Kyuubi." mata merahnya menatap tajam dari balik topeng.

[Mindscape]

"Mengapa...

bagaimana ini terjadi?' (Naruto teringat akan perkataan pain padanya)

["Bagaimana caranya kau menghadapi rantai kebencian ini dalam mencapai suatu kedamaian." ucap Pain kala itu.

"Aku tak tahu...rasanya menyakitkan, aku benci ini" ucap Naruto]

"Naruto." ucap sosok dalam jeruji besi, mata merahnyanya yang tajam dan aura membunuh yang dia keluarnya bergema dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tak tahu...

...aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan...sesorang tolong aku, berikan aku jawaban, berikan aku kepastian, apa yang harus aku lakukan." Naruto terduduk sambil mengerang memegang kepalanya. Naruto mengingat semua yang di katakan Pain kepadanya.

''Kemarilah, akan ku beri kau kekuatan, musnahkan semua yang membuatmu menderita, karena itu hancurkan segel ini, Naruto'' Kyuubi membujuk sang Jinchuriki.

Perlahan segelnya mulai lepas, Naruto berjalan semakin mendekati segel itu.

#Bllaaarrrr...

#Grooooaaaarrrr...

Suara raungan buas dari sang biju menggema dalam angkasa, detik berikutnya ekor yang bertambah menjadi 8 menghancurkan jutsu pengekang biju tersebut. Ekornya melambai pelan, mulut sang rubah perlahan mengumpulkan energi hitam padat dari mulutnya. Kemudian menembakan serangan penghancur itu ke daratan.

#Duuuaaaarrr.

Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati tulisan segel dan menariknya.

#Srrra...

Namun sesaat sebelum terjadi, sesosok pria menepis tangan dan mendorong Naruto. Perlahan pria itu mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto.

Sesosok pria tampan yang memakai jubah putih beraksen api dengan tulisan 'Yondaime' di punggungnya.

"Yondaime?"

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar Naruto."

"Na...Naruto, bagaimana Yondaime Hokage tahu namaku?" Naruto berucap bingung.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang memberi nama itu, kau kan putraku."

"Hem...Kurasa sudah cukup pertemuan antara ayah dan anak, sekarang aku akan mengambil kyuubi...

...KHUCIYOSE NO JUTSU."

To be Continued.

A/N: Ini alur fanfic muncul dalam mimpi Ana, Ana juga kagak tahu kok bisa kebawa mimpi nich manga, mungkin karena minggu besok nich manga akan tamat..jadi kepikiran truz.

Apalagi endingnya bikin penasaran banget, semoga aja Naruto menerima cinta Hinata.

Oh ya,,Gimana nich chapter pertama? Ana harap para reader suka sama fic ini. Idenya kadang sendat, kayak ini, yang fic 'Dragon Slayer' baru 60% pengerjaannya. Idenya susah didapat...

Mungkin segini dulu...

Kalau sungkan berikan waktu bagi para reader untuk mem-FAV, FOLLOW, DAN REVIEW pada fic ini...

Berikan saran dan juga letak kesalahannya yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia. Bagaimanapun juga Ana juga belajar bagaimana menulis yang benar, tapi asalkan jangan FLAME, please ya minna!...

Mungkin sekian dulu chapter pertamanya...

Ja Matta!...

**Zipur_Khurosaki Gooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Setelah 15 tahun berlalu akhirnya manga Naruto tamat juga, banyak hal yang dapat Ana ambil dari kisahnya, dia mengajarkan bagaimana arti persahabatan yang sebenarnya, motto hidup yang selalu Aoa pegang dari manga ini adalah "Bahwa sebuah kegagalan adalah awal dari sebuah keberhasilan...hingga akhirnya keberhasilan akan kau raih saat kau bekerja keras"

**Arigatou Masashi_Kishimoto**

A/N : Pertama-tama Ana mau kasih tahu bahwa di dunia DxD, Naruto masih memiliki biju, penjelasannya akan ada di chapter ini.

Dan juga seperti yang diketahui di akhir chapter kemarin, bahwa Kyuubi hampir diambil oleh Tobi...ingat ya!...hampir!...masih belum, dalam artian segel 'Shiki Fujin' masih berada dalam tubuh Naruto.

Yondaime Hokage, pastinya 'agan reader' pada tahu kan siapa dia [bagi yang Naruto Lovers khususnya] selain penyandang gelar Hokage termuda serta mendapat julukan 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou' dia adalah sosok jenius yang di didik alami oleh konoha. Dia mampu memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan tentang perjalanan putra tunggalnya 'Naruto', karena itulah, dia menempatkan segel fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi untuk memastikan bahwa Kyuubi tak kan bisa diambil dari tubuh Naruto, dia mampu menyusun rencana dengan keakuratan hampir sempurna, dari cara a-z dia lakukan agar Kyuubi tidak terambil sampai kematian menjemput sang Jinchuriki beserta biju itu sendiri.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin gaje, abal, alur gak jelas, OC/ OOC, serta typo ( pasti )**

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High School DxD milik pengarangnya masing-masing. [Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi]

Douzo yonde kudasai!...

**..o.0.o..**

**New Live of The Ninja**

**Chapter 2**

**[Reincarnation]**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

#Geerrrr...

"..."

'Cakra ini...mungkinkah...

...di saat aku akan bebas seutuhnya, kenapa makhluk mata setan itu mengendalikanku.' perlahan mata merah Kyuubi berubah dari iris vertikal menjadi tiga tomoe.

#Syuuut...syuuut...syuuut.

"Bangsat kau madara, ke sini kau, akan ku congkel matamu!"

"Kau hanyalah budak dari kami para Uchiha, Kyuubi!..."

Suasana penuh haru nan bahagia akan pertemuan pemuda Uzumaki yang tidak pernah mengenal siapa kedua orang tuanya, serta pertemuan akan sosok ayahnya 'Namikaze Minato' yang tak lain adalah 'Yondaime Hokage' perlahan berubah menjadi mencekam, temperatur udara naik. Minato mengetahui bahwa ada cakra yang mendekat kearah anaknya yang kini dalam wujud biju.

Cakra yang sama...

...saat dimana hari yang seharusnya penuh sukacita akan hadirnya malaikat kecil dari seorang Minato dan Kushina...

...saat dimana tangis haru nan bahagia akan hadirnya buah hati dalam kehidupan mereka, impian terindah yang akan mengisi seruling jiwa kedua insan...

...di hancurkan oleh sosok...

'Uchiha Madara'.

Iris blue sapphire Minato berkilat tajam akan sosok yang bisa masuk dalam alam bawah sadar anaknya.

"Aku sudah memprediksikan ini akan terjadi." ucap Minato pada Tobi.

"Yah, aku terkejut akan bertemu denganmu lagi Yondaime Hokage." suara mengelegar terdengar, seiring derap langkah kaki bergema dalam ruangan yang terlihat sunyi sepi, bagaikan semilir angin dikala senja.

#Pclap...pclap...pclap.

Langkah kaki terdengar pelan saat menyentuh genangan air,perlahan terlihat siluet bayangan berjalan pelan kearah jeruji, tempat dimana Naruto dan Minato berada, bayangan itu mulai memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki dengan jubah beraksen awan merah memakai topeng spiral yang menutup semua wajahnya, hanya lubang kanan yang terlihat, mata semerah darah serta berputar pelan menatap datar pada dua sosok orang di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya Tou-chan."

"Lihatlah dia Naruto, yang mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari Kushina saat kau lahir adalah laki-laki bertopeng itu."

Naruto tecekat, matanya membulat sempurna,...Orang itu... dia yang telah merebut segalanya, kasih yang terengut, sayang akan orang tua yang tak pernah ia miliki, hidup yang kejam dari penduduk, hari dimana seharusnya saat bahagia di setiap ulang tahunnya, di penuhi akan lemparan batu serta isak tangis dari seorang bocah kecil di tempat ia tinggal. Kini penyebab segel Kyuubi terlepas 15 tahun lalu ada di depannya, berdiri menghadap mereka.

"Tou-chan?, apa dia yang telah mengambil Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan dari hidupku?"

Tidak mengindahkan apa yang diucapkan putranya, Minato menghadap Naruto, saat melihat blue shappire yang sama dengan miliknya, iris sebiru lautan putra Yondaime itu berkaca-kaca,

"Maafkan aku Naruto, selalu membuatmu menderita, aku memang tidak pantas disebut seorang ayah, tapi hanya kaulah impian dan harapan kami, aku yakin kau mampu membawa kedamaian pada dunia ini, aku percayakan padamu." Minato berucap pelan sambil membentuk segel tangan. "Tidak akan ku biarkan Kyuubi diambil olehmu Madara...

...'Sai shiru no Fuin!" setelahnya Minato menempelkan telapak tangannya pada segel di perut Naruto, perlahan tapi pasti tulisan kanji tercipta dan membentuk ulang segel. "Ughh," lenguh Naruto sambil terduduk, tangannya memegang perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Akhhh, sakit Tou-Chan"

"Tahanlah sebentar Naruto."

#Jraaasss

"Yondaime sialan, apa lagi yang kau lakukan." erang Kyuubi.

Apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan Kyuubi adalah sebuah kebebasan, ia ingin hidup tenang bagaikan air, ia ingin merasakan indahnya kehidupan seperti halnya manusia, dari jeruji besi kini semua tinggal harapan, segel itu terbentuk kembali mengurung sang biju untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuubi, aku tidak ingin kau lepas dan mengamuk lagi." ucap Minato berbalik dan menatap Kyuubi.

"Hah!, padahal sedikit lagi akan berhasil, aku tak menyangka kau sudah menyiapkan rencana sedetail ini Yondaime." Madara terlihat tenang meskipun buruannya baru saja hilang, namun kalimat selanjutnya penuh akan kebencian dan nafsu membunuh, seakan hanya dalam kebencianlah sosok bertopeng itu bisa hidup.

"Setelah ini akan kupastikan Kyuubi dalam gengamanku, dan Naruto ...

Naruto menatap tajam laki-laki bertopeng itu, namun sesaat mendengar apa yang diucapkan selanjutnya membuat Naruto berjengit dan meneteskan air mata.

"Meskipun kau anak Hokage keempat, kau tidak mewarisi apapun darinya, bahkan seni Fuinjutsu yang menjadi andalannya pun kau tak punya, kau tau kan siapa dia...

...ayahmu adalah pahlawan perang bersama kakashi di 'Perang dunia ninja ke-3', lihatlah dirimu...

... kau bukan apa-apa, dan tak kan jadi apa-apa tanpa Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu, kau hanyalah monster jelmaan Rubah ekor sembilan, orang sepertimu haruslah lenyap dari dunia ini...

...Oh ya!, satu hal lagi 'Perang dunia ninja ke-4' akan segera aku kumandangkan." bersamaan suara terakhir, Madara perlahan menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

"..."

Naruto menangis dalam diam, segala hal yang dia bangun seakan hancur tanpa sisa, Madara benar...tanpa Kyuubi dia bukanlah apa-apa, meskipun merangkak dari bawah untuk mencapai keberhasilan, hasilnya akan tetap sama, 'Bagaimana kau akan jadi hokage terhebat' jika kekuatanpun kau tak punya, kalaupun punya itu berasal dari Kyuubi, bukan milikmu, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi temanmu jika kekuatanmu hanyalah pinjaman, jika sesuatu yang kau pinjam itu hilang, yang tertinggal hanyalah ilusi belaka menghilang tanpa bekas bagai debu bertebaran kemudian hilang bak ditelan bumi, tapi...

...apakah salah jika apa yang dia perjuangkan dalam mendapat pengakuan dari penduduk Konoha dia dapatkan dari Kyuubi, bukankah harusnya penduduk senang jika Kyuubi tersegel dalam tubuh manusia? Mereka tidak akan merasakan ketakukan akan penyerangan Kyuubi lagi, mereka bisa bercanda ria dengan anak-anaknya, jika memang apa yang selama ini Naruto perjuangkan tidak pernah di anggap, bukankah lebih baik menghancurkan Konoha dengan meminta kekuatan Kyuubi dalam rangka untuk membalaskan dendam.

"..."

"Jangan pernah berfikir kau tidak di anggap Naruto!" Minato tahu apa yang membebani putranya, hidup tanpa kasih sayangnya, meskipun dia dulu meminta pada Sandaime agar memperlakukan Naruto layaknya pahlawan karena sebagai wadah Kyuubi, tapi kenyataannya penduduk desa menganggap bahwa Naruto tidak lain adalah perwujudtan monster Rubah yang sedang tertidur, mereka menganggap Naruto adalah wadah Kyuubi yang siap menghancurkan desa kapanmu dia mau.

...Jiraiya sensei mengatakan bahwa ada anak dalam ramalan yang akan menghentikan siklus perang dan kebencian di dunia shinobi ini."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto bingung akan ucapan ayahnya.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah orangnya Naruto, dengan kau berteman dengan Kyuubi, entahlah...

...tapi aku percaya bahwa kau akan melangkah jauh, menerobos masa depan dan takdir, serta satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengalahkan Madara, setelah Hashirama 'Shodaime Hokage.'' Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan ayahnya, namun kesedihan akan beratnya menjadi seorang Jinchuriki tidak dapat ia sembuyikan.

"Tou-chan, tidakkah kau tahu hidupku menderita, aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu, bagaimana rasanya di marahi mereka, bagaimana rasanya makan bersama mereka, saat aku berulang tahun, tahukah kau Tou-chan? aku harus bersembunyi dari kejaran penduduk desa yang berniat membunuhku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana...

...saat aku tahu bahwa ayahku adalah seorang Hokage yang paling ku kagumi...aku tak tahu...aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih...semua karena Kyuubi, karenanya aku seperti ini." Naruto menanggis, mengeluarkan semua perasaannya yang menjadikan beban dalam hidupnya sebagai Jinchuriki.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tidak bisa menemanimu selama ini, serta selalu menyusahkanmu." ucap Minato pada putranya.

"Tou-chan?"

"Ya?" Minato menaikan alisnya. "ada apa?" Tanyanya, terlihat Naruto menyeka air matanya.

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan rantai kebencian di dunia ini, Pain bertanya padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu jawabannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Selama ada sistem ninja, tidak akan ada kedamaian, begitulah kita, 'ninja' hidup untuk berperang, meskipun ada kubu yang meminta gencatan senjata, pasti akan ada kubu lain yang meminta perang. Jiraiya sensei memintamu untuk melanjutkan apa yang menjadi impiannya kan? aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya, kau harus mencarinya sendiri!" Minato menjelaskan pada sang putranya akan apa arti ninja serta harapan Jiraiya padanya.

"Kenapa semuanya selalu di bebankan padaku sih, aku bukanlah orang yang pintar, jenius, dan-"

#Puukk.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, kau akan menemukan jawabannya." Minato menepuk pelan kepala putranya, membuat Naruto tercekat. "Kenapa ayah percaya padaku" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau adalah putraku, seorang ayah pasti akan selalu menharapkan yang terbaik untuk putranya...

...Nah!, waktuku sudah habis Naruto, Oh ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Terlihat sebuah gulungan keluar setelah Minato selesai membuat segel tangan."Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan Naruto, pelajarilah dengan baik, kelak pasti akan berguna untukmu"

"Umm, yah! aku akan mempelajarinya dengan serius...

...aku bahagia Tou-chan bisa bertemu denganmu, terlebih Tou-chan seorang Hokage." Naruto mengatakannya dengan senyumannya.

"Ya, Tou-chan bangga mempunyai putra sepertimu Naruto, ketahuilah bahwa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan selalu mendukung apapun jalan ninjamu...

...serta kami akan selalu menyayangimu, SAYONARA" perlahan Minato menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Tou-chan, SAYONARA"

**..o..O..o..**

Naruto keluar dari reruntuhan batu hasil jutsu 'Chibaku Tensei' Pain Tedou, kini mode sanninnya telah aktif. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

#Tap...

"Apa aku yang melakukan semua ini." Naruto melihat dampak kehancuran bekas pertarungannya melawan Pain.

"iya!, Naruto-kun, kau melakukannya dalam wujud Kyuubi, tapi syukurlah kau tidak menyerang para penduduk desa." Kata Katsuyu yang kini telah berada dipundak Naruto.

"Syukurlah!"...

'Hinata...dia masih hidup...aku masih bisa merasakan cakranya.' sesaat setelah memastikan teman-temannya selamat, Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada Pain. "Beritahu aku Pain yang asli berada!, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya."

"oh, jadi kau sudah tahu ya?, Jiraiya serta kau, ninja Konoha benar-benar menarik, tapi kurasa pembicaraannya cukup sampai di sini." ucap Pain sambil berjalan pelan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan memaksa kau untuk memberitahukannya."

Serangan demi serangan Naruto lakukan, namun semuanya dapat di tangkis serta di hindari Pain dengan mudah. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan dua jutsu RasenShurikuen.

#nggiing...

"Shinra Tensei"

#Pyaaar...

#nggiiinng

'Dia langsung mengeluar dua RasenShuriken sekaligus' batin Pain bingung.

"Mode Sannimu telah habis sekarang giliranku. Dan kau akan kalah."

#Hosh...hosh...hosh...hosh.

"Masih belum!" ucap Naruto berteriak.

#Pooff...pooff...pooff

Ratusan henge batu mulai berubah menjadi klon Naruto.

Serangan pertama dan kedua tidak mengenai Pain, hingga akhirnya Pain lengah dan mendapat serangan mendadak di dadanya.

"Rasenggan."

#Blaaarrr

Pertarungan pun akhirnya selesai, serangan terakhir dari jutsu Rasenggan mengakhiri pertarungannya melawan Pain Tendou. Naruto berjalan mendekati Pain Tendou yang tergeletak, mencabut batangan hitam pengendali cakra padanya. "Katsuyu, sekarang pergilah!, aku ingin pergi sendirian, katakan pada mereka jangan menyusulku, dan, dan semuanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, serta untuk Hinata katakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah menolongku.

Katsuyu yang mendengar perintah tegas dan serius dari Naruto hanya menganguk patuh. "Hai' , tapi berhati-hatilah Naruto kun."

"ya!"

#Poofff...

Setelah Katsuyu menghilang Naruto langsung melesat pergi menemui Pain yang asli.

**..o.O.o..**

#Sraakk.

Naruto membuka sebuah pohon tiruan di hutan Konoha. Terlihat di sana seorang perempuan bersiaga di depan orang yang di asumsikan Naruto sebagai Pain yang asli.

#Tap~ tap~ tap~ tap~ tap~ tap.

Naruto melangkah ke arah Pain dengan tenang, derap langkahnya bergema di tempat itu.

"Jadi kedamaian sudah datang?" ucap Pain asli bernama Nagato.

"Meskipun kau membunuh Nagato, itu hanya emosimu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa!" ucap orang di depan Nagato.

"Ero-sannin mengatakan bahwa kedamaian akan terwujud jika kita saling memahami, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan akan hal itu, saat aku tahu apa arti ucapan itu, sulit bagiku untuk mewujudkannya." Naruto menatap Nagato memperlihatkan mata sagenya. "Bukankah kau menginginkan kedamaian...saat aku tahu bahwa kau juga murid Ero-sannin, aku terkejut...kenapa kau jadi seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nagato bingung.

"Karena itu, aku ingin mendengar kisahmu, sebelum aku mengambil jawaban."

Nagato terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Nagato, jangan dengarkan dia?"

"Tidak apa Konan, aku juga menanti jawaban saudara seperguruanku...

...baiklah ini kisah hidupku, dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi 'kedua orang tuaku dan teman terbaiku." Nagato mulai menceritakan semua penderitaanya. Orang tuanya yang terbunuh oleh ninja-ninja Konoha, hidup seorang diri. Merasakan dinginnya malam dan rasa kelaparan yang mendera. Sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Yahiko dan Konan.

"Kami bertiga hidup dalam masa perang ninja, desa kecil kami menjadi medan perang bagi desa negara besar, seperti halnya kalian, ninja Konoha...

...Kami mencari makan dengan mencuri makanan dari penduduk desa...kami mempunyai cita-cita dan harapan yang sama yaitu 'kedamaian' ...

...impian itulah yang membimbing kami bertemu 'tiga legenda sannin', Jiraiya adalah salah satunya...kami di latih ninjutsu olehnya. Setelah kepergiannya, kami membentuk organisasi 'Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?, tapi kenapa mengincar para biju?" tanya Naruto pada Nagato.

"Karena anggota organisasi kami bertambah banyak. Hanzo, pemimpin Amegakure menculik Konan sebagai sandera, jika kami ingin Konan kembali...

Aku harus membunuh Yahiko, pemimpin Akatsuki saat itu...Hanzo bekerjasama dengan Danzo, dia adalah pemimpin anbu Root serta para ninja Konoha lainnya...

... disaat itulah aku kehilangan Yahiko karena dia bunuh diri, sejak peristiwa itu. Aku berfikir bahwa tidak akan ada kedamaian di dunia ini...kau sudah mendengar kisahku...

...sekarang apa jawabanmu Naruto." ucap Nagato setelah menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan buku kecil dari sakunya. Kenangan terakhir dari sang guru, mengingat semuanya, jalan ninjanya, impiannya serta harapannya, Naruto tahu, meskipun sang guru terkenal akan sifatnya yang mesum, tapi dia adalah sosok yang baik, jalan ninja serta nasehat dari sang guru selalu ia patuhi meskipun di penuhi dengan pembicaraan tak penting serta sesi ejek di antara keduanya.

Naruto menutup mata sejenak kemudian menatap Nagato."aku akan mempercayai apa yang guru katakan, jika memang kedamaian itu ada, aku akan mencarinya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah."

"Kalimat itu." Nagato teringat akan perkataanya. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan pada gurunya. Tekat yang telah ia tinggalkan, harapan yang dulu telah hilang...

...kini perlahan kembali, tatapan sebiru lautan di depannya memancarkan tekat yang tidak pernah padam. 'tidak, aku menolak untuk mempercayainya harapan pemuda ini'.

"ya, kalimat ini adalah karya novel pertama dari Ero-sannin, dia mendapatkan ide ini dari muridnya. Di sini tertulis namanu Nagato. Dan nama pahlawan dari novel ini adalah...

Nagato dan Konan menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya. Naruto tersenyum terhadap saudara seperguruannya.

...'Naruto'...

...namaku adalah kenang-kenangan dari Ero-sannin, aku tidak akan mengecewakan amanat yang di percayakan guruku, aku akan menjadi Hokage, kemudian aku akan mengubah desamu Amegakure, percayalah padaku." Naruto terus membujuk agar Nagato menghentikan semua perbuatannya, serta mempercayakan harapannya.

"Apa kau yakin kau tak akan berubah, apa kau yakin kau tidak akan menyerah, hidup terkadang tidak sesuai dengan harapan, saat kau kehilangan sesuatu, pastilah hanya akan tersisa kehampaan, kau akan kehilangan pegangan hidupmu, kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau tidak pernah mengalaminya."

Naruto tertunduk. Mengingat perlakuan penduduk desa kepadannya. "Ya, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, menjadi Jinchuriki sangatlah berat, namun...

...jika alur ceritanya berubah, maka tokoh utamanya pun akan berubah, jika seperti itu, maka tokoh utamanya bukanlah Naruto...karena itulah nama itu dianugrahkah kepadaku...NARUTO." ucap Naruto dengan keyakinan mantap di setiap ucapannya.

Nagato tercengang, iris pola riaknya melebar, mata sebiru lautan di depannya. Tekat baja dari buku yang tertulis dari sang guru, bagaikan hidup dalam seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sejak kematian Yahiko, teman terbaiknya. Mungkin dia lah anak dalam ramalan yang di katakan sang guru, bukan dirinya.

"Jika ceritanya berubah, maka tokoh utamanya berubah, heh!...

...kau membuatku bingung Naruto, kau mengingatkan impianku yang telah lama kulupakan. Mungkin aku dan Jiraiya adalah orang yang gagal...

...aku percaya padamu...

...Uzumaki Naruto." Nagato mulai membentuk segel.

"Gedo rinne tensei no jutsu."

"Nagato, jangan lakukan itu, kau tau kan apa resikonya." ucap Konan khawatir dengan kondisi Nagato.

"Tak apa Konan, ini keputusanku, satu harapan yang dulu telah aku lupakan, kali ini aku akan menebusnya." ucap Nagato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jutsu apa itu?" tanya Naruto

Konan pun menjelaskan jutsu tersebut, yang mana mampu menghidupkan orang yang telah mati tetapi resiko penggunanya akan kehabisan cakra dan akhirnya mati. Konan tidak mampu lagi membendung kesedihannya, setelah kehilangan Yahiko, dia harus kehilangan Nagato, cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya, jatuh menuju bumi.

"Jangan menangis Konan, inilah impianku, aku akan mempercayakan harapan dan impianku padanya...Mungkin dia lah anak dalam ramalan seperti yang di katakan oleh Jiraiya sensei...

Nagato memandang Naruto dengan senyumannya.

...Naruto...di masa depan kau akan menghadapi apa yang namanya perang, banyak hal yang mungkin bisa menggoyahkan impianmu, penderitaan tak berakhir, sakit yang tak terobati, itulah arti perang yang sesungguhnya...

...Tapi aku percaya, kau akan mampu melaluinya Naruto, tidak sepertiku...

...dan mengenai buku itu...

...mungkin memang benar adanya, atau mungkin itu memanglah karangan dari dewa yang sesungguhnya...tugasku telah berakhir Naruto. Selamat tinggal." Kata terakhir dari Painpun di iringi dengan senyuman.

"Yah, percayakan padaku." ucap Naruto.

#Slassh...

#shuss...shussss

Perlahan tubuh Naruto terselimuti cahaya kuning ke emasan.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi." Naruto terkejut dengan keadaan dimana tubuhnya kini perlahan seperti menghilang.

"Naruto?" ucap konan. Namun sesaat kemudian...

#Duuuuaaarrrr

**..o.O.o..**

"Aku menunggumu, reinkarnasi...

...Ashura."

To be Continued.

A/N : Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Entahlah!... ini lebih baik atau jelek dari chapter kemarin, Ana Kagak tahu.

Oh ya, Ana kagak tahu bagaimana cara pendeskripsian dalam cerita yang benar itu gimana, Ana sebenarnya berharap para author senior mau memberikan saran untuk cerita dari author newbie seperti saya ini. Gimana alur cerita yang baik serta diksi yang benar...

Tapi gak apa kalau gak bisa memberi saran...hehehe, Ana sangat berharap 'reader' mau memberikan saran serta dimana letak typo dan tanda baca yang salah. Agar fic Ana bisa lebih baik lagi. Ana harap review, fav, maupun follownya ya 'minna-san'.

Ja matta!...

**Zipur_Khurosaki Gooo...**


End file.
